Traveling Maids
by Tysonkaicutie
Summary: Hillary gets back at the Bladebreakers for a trick by crossdressing them as maids and getting them to go to each team's house around the world and do maid service. However, secret relationships and crushes make this more than easy. Tyka and Mara.
1. I dare you

Tysonkaiexperiment: woo! Back with yet ANOTHER new fic! I'm going strong! If only this would last for my other fics. XD

Kei: if only anything lasted like this.

Tke: if only…

SILENCE

Kiraracutie: can we start this already?

Tke: right. Sorry. _Bows_

Kei: you're… bowing…!

Tke: Kiraracutie is my master! I'm not disrespecting her!

Kei: so what? She likes Ray.

KC: _whaps him on the head with Frying Pan of Doom_ Don't make fun of MY Ray! Sammi get this started before I bring out my Plushie armies of Ray!

Tke: AAHHHHHH! I'M STARTING, I'M STARTING!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Title**: Maid to order

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment and Kiraracutie

**Couplings**: Tyka, Mara, and KeHill, slight LeRa, KaTa, RoTy, MiMa, and EmKe.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, silliness. Slight Lee, Tala, Robert, Michael (a lot for this one), Mao (this one a lot too) and Emily bashing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything but the plot, not even some of the restaurants

**Dedication**: Slightly to Kiraracutie for always helping me with story ideas and letting me write the first chapter to this, I love you for this!

**Summary**: Hillary gets payback on the Bladebreakers by cross-dressing them as maids and sends them to work at houses around the world. But with flirts and secret relationships, how will this end? Tyka and Mara.

**Authoress Notes**: this chapter will be short on the count of we don't want to give too much information away

**CHAPTER 1**: Secrets and Revenge

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I'm bored." 22-year-old Max Mizuhara pouted, glancing at his hidden lover, Ray Kon.

Ray, age 23, gave a sigh and bopped Max slightly on the head, "You're always bored Maxie."

"But kitten." Max purred, nuzzling Ray's cheek, "I believe this is one of those rare times I'm bored WITH you than WITHOUT."

Ray gave a sly look, "We _could_ do something…" (Tke: enjoying this KC? KC: I like that look on Ray. Tke: it doesn't help you LOVE Ray… does it? KC: maybe. Tke: great…)

Max gave him a bigger pout, "Something without Tyson and Kai finding out."

"Then what about just Tyson or Kai?"

"RAY!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Oh all right, all right. Let's play a game or something."

Max smiled, eyes lighting up, "Twister!"

Ray sweatdropped, he had no problem with Twister, none at all. But why would Max suggest it? Ray had neko-jiin skills… and Maxie… had his sugar high….

Oh shit.

Max pulled out the pad, "READY, SET, GO!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kai Hiwatari flipped another page in his book.

"Kai, this SO isn't funny!" Tyson Kinomiya whined. Surprisingly Dragoon's holder had one hand handcuffed to the bedpost, his other hand trying to poorly use a hair clip to pick the lock. (KC: Are you… DROOLING Tke? Tke: XD I can't help it if I think Tyson's hot. KC: V.V right.)

Kai simply turned another page in his book, "This is for that time My Ty."

Tyson gave a pained look, "Come on Kai. It was a fucking SPIDER (1)."

Kai gave a small glare.

Tyson gave a cute pout, "I won't do it again Kai Mine, I swear. Now will you unlock me?"

"I'm not sure…"

"KAI!"

"Nope, not happening."

Tyson gave an even bigger wail, "You're fucking 23 years old Kai, act your age!"

Kai gave a small smirk, "Who is supposed to act their age? Aren't you only 21Ty? What happened to respect your elders?"

"…" Tyson gave a pause before smirking, "If you think I'm calling you Kai-sama, forget it."

Kai gave a smirk, "Kinky…"

"DAMMIT!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Hillary Tachibana, age 20, glanced at an article in her latest issue of Cosmo Girl, suddenly an article caught her eye, "Kenny?" she replied sweetly over the top of her magazine.

Kenny Dion, age 21, glanced wearingly at her, "Yes Hillary?"

"Remember when you guys played that trick on me and I was allowed to get you back?"

Kenny winced, "Hai."

"Well then, I've got my idea."

Kenny sighed and stood up, "Let's go tell the others."

Hillary gave a smile and ran over to the room Max and Ray were sharing. She opened the door and sweatdropped, "Erm… what are you two doing?"

Hillary's expression right now: OO

Max blinked and fell from his position above Ray on the Twister board. The two came crashing down to the floor.

Ray gave a squeak before wailing, "ONE HAND ON GREEN AND I WOULD HAVE WON!"

Hillary gave a big stare, "You guys look like you were making out with each other."

Ray and Max turned nice shades of red.

Kenny muttered under his breath, "They probably were."

Ray and Max glared. They entrusted Kenny with their secret of them going out, and they were going to make him keep it.

Kenny sweatdropped, "Er… okay… let's go get Tyson and Kai."

Now, with Ray and Max following, they went and opened the door to the room Kai and Tyson were sharing. The whole gang sweatdropped.

Tyson was STILL trying to undo the lock and Kai was merely flipping through his magazine.

"Erm… Kai?" Hillary, Max, and Ray stared, surprised. Kenny just looked bored.

Kai glanced up from his magazine, "Hn."

Tyson gave a big pout, "Kai-sama, please let me go." (Cue chibi eyes)

Hillary, Max, and Ray: oo;;

Kai gave a smirk before unlocking the cuffs, "Good slave."

Max remained unusually happy though, "We're gonna plan the summer now, let's go!"

Tyson was up on his feet, "Alright! Let's do it!"

Kai dropped him back on the floor on all fours, "No you have to train slave, sorry."

Hillary, Max, and Ray: OO

Kenny coughed, "This has to do with Hillary getting payback."

Kai let go of Tyson slowly; the whole group made their way back to the living room. (With the occasion of Max and Ray trying to keep their hands off each other and Kai trying to keep from molesting Tyson.)

Hillary had a big grin on her face as the team sat on the couch. "You men are in trouble."

Tyson glared, "Hill…"

Hillary just shook her finger back and forth, "This is my revenge."

They sat, ready to hear her revenge.

"You will go as maids to each of the other beyblading team's homes and clean their houses."

They all stared at her.

Tyson recovered from his shock right after Ray did, "Doesn't sound that hard."

"You have to dress up as GIRL maids." She smirked. "And you can't tell them who you really are."

The Bladebreakers, even Kai, fainted.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: And so ends the first chapter

Kei: … that was…

Tke: insane?

Kei: XD A GREAT IDEA! Taka-koi in a cute maid costume!

Tke: that's TYSON right now, Kei. But true. Anyways, if you have any questions for either me, Tysonkaiexperiment, or the other authoress of this story, Kiraracutie, please specify who you're talking to in your review! Unless you're talking to both, then nevermind.

Kei: reviewers get a plushie of Ray, Tyson, Max, or Kai, your choice, of them with some nice handcuffs that say "need other member to play". Note these plushies are owned by Tysonkaiexperiment! Please do not use without asking!

Tke and KC: PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES MAKE US WRITE FASTER AND LONGER!


	2. Meet Your Helpers

Tke: the next chapter is complete! Nyyyaaahhhh!

KC: Nyah? What is that? Some war cry?

Tke: oh yes, it's my amazing war cry. FEAR IT!

KC: …

Shuichi: Naw, I like "Yaoi, my anti drug" better

Tke: you would, you're one of the two biggest faces of Gravitation.

Shuichi: **_innocent smile_**

KC: let's just get on with this!

Shuichi: neither Tke nor KC owns Baukten Shoot Beyblade, SORRY!

**Chapter 2**: Meet Your Helpers

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai was the first to wake up form the fall, when he looked around he noticed that he was strapped to a chair. He looked around and saw the others in the same position. Being tied made him uncomfortable, however, just one look at Tyson…

Tyson just so happened to be the one closest to him so he proceeded to wake his secret dragon up without worrying about the others.

"Tyson."

"Tyson…"

No use, Kai tried one more thing.

"Tyson if you get up I'll give you a turkey (A/N: it's close to Thanksgiving and I was hungry Tke: I've been thinking of turkey this past two weeks!)"

That got Tyson up, but he soon realized that it was a lie made up by his koi when he noticed that he couldn't move his arms and they were NOT in a restaurant.

"Kai that's not funny and why are you planning you tied me up again."

"In case you haven't notice Tyson, I'm also tied up along with Max and Ray, but any other time you would be tied up… well… that might make me want to jump you."

Tyson took a look around and soon found his friends hanging on the chair next to him.

"Max, Maxie, Max, MAX, come on buddy wake up."

Max moved a little and then called out, "5 more mins Tyson then I'll get up…"

"Ok Max just take your time and we'll try back when me, Kai, and Ray are dead."

Max didn't hear the entire thing Tyson said but the last three words clicked in his head.

"What happened, where are we, why are we tied up, and where's Ray?"

"Look next you Tate." Came Kai's snort.

Max sighed in relief as he saw Ray and asked once again.

"Why are we tied up?"

"We have no clue now so we can think of a plan get 'sleeping beauty' up." Kai seemed to actually want to joke since his hands couldn't roam. (Tke: O.o he's becoming Kei. KC: He's always BEEN Kei remember? Reincarnation! Tke: good point)

Max was thinking of a way he could wake Ray up without giving away the secret that they where going out then it came to him.

"Ray, Mao is here to see you. She's talking about taking you back to China and getting married."

Ray somehow made the table jump and he tried to run but found that he was tied to a table. The others procceded to wince slightly.

"What the hell!"

"Thank you for joining us, Ray." Tyson chirped almost happily.

"Well to put it simple we all woke up strapped like this." Max ignored Tyson's comment.

"Ok" Ray gazed over to Max and gave a smile. Max saw this and shot him a look back that told him not to get any ideas. The neko-jiin sighed miserably.

"I won't dream of it." Ray said, Max still didn't give up his look.

"Dream of what Ray?" Tyson asked.

Ray realized that he just said that out loud.

"Dream of not cooking again."

"That would be horrible…" Tyson shivered at the though, Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well we have been here for 5 minutes and still no one has come up with an idea of how to get out of these retrains." Kai stated beginning to get annoyed (A/N: prob cuez Ty is restrained and he is too Tke: god, he's a mini Kei!)

"The only way to get out is to go though what Hillary told you to do." Came in a male figure, however, the male figure was hidden in the shadows, so he was unseen.

"Who are you?" the Bladebreakers (minus a pissy Kai) asked in union

"Why I'm Matt and the was hired by Hillary. So once again, the only way to get out is to go with what Hillary said and dress up as female maids and go to the other beyblading team's homes and clean their houses."

"And if we refuse?"

"Well then you will be going out on a date with these lovely ladies…

Tyson you will go on a date with Hillary site-seeing around Tokyo

Ray you will be with Mao back home in China seeing White Tigers and Mountain Cats

Max you get Miriam and its back to the U.S. to visit all the bey stadiums

And Kai you get Emily and she can spend any amount of money in any country."

The guy faces was a total Kodak moment. They came to the conclusion that waiting on the other bladers would be better then going out with the girls having them do there every whim.

"We'll become maids." Even Kai had nodded his head.

"Fine, you have chosen to masquerade as female maids and wait on the other teams. First thing first, we'll be getting you the proper outfits. To help you out we have a girl, codenamed as Tke, to help. She has the money and will be picking out the outfits best fitted for you."

A girl walking into the room she looked around 19 she was wearing a midnight blue sleeveless turtleneck, dark red khaki pants, with dark purple fingerless gloves also she wore a long black trench coat and knee length black boots that had a blue dragon around it. Her hair was midnight in a ponytail that reached to her ankles and she had dark purple eyes

"Hi I'm TysonKai…opps I mean Tke I'll be helping you buy clothes! But first…" Her voice was cheerful, she sounded innocent yet something about her WASN'T innocent. She held out four armbands and walked around placing each one on each of the blader's arms.

"These." she said pointing to the one of the bands, "will let me keep track of you and freeze you if you decide to try and escape by sending a painfully bolt of elasticity to stun your nerves. And let me catch you, so don't THINK of running away cough Kai cough, so with that said lets go!"

Tke pushed a button on a remote she had and the restrains on the team unlocked. Each blader got up and stretched but Kai was walking to Tke (who had her back turned and was looking at the remote). Kai was about to jump Tke when a shock of electricity stunned him. The bladers looked and saw Kai on the floor, unable to move and clearly fried, and looked at Tke.

"It wasn't me even though I should shock him right now."

"She's right, it was me."

Everyone turned to the new voice and found another girl. This one looked 18 and she had blood red hair that reached to the back of her knees and golden eyes, she was wearing red spaghetti strap shirt and a black school girl skirt she had black fingerless gloves, she was wearing black boots that was half way between her knee and ankle and a black hat along with a leather jacket.

"Let me introduce myself I am K.C. and I will be doing your make-up and picking out shoes and accessories."

"Wait Matt didn't say anything about you!" Max and Tyson looked horrified.

"Well that's cues I was just hired, and if you think of trying to jump Tke again you will pay." KC paused, "I'm also Tke's half sister." She walked over to Tke and they started to talk.

"Fine KC, I won't jump your friend-." Kai started

"Sister." Ray corrected him. "Half-sister."

"-But YOU are another story." Kai roared and headed for KC without fixing his sentence.

"I wouldn't Kai." Ray warned, "that girl is a Neko-jin, a rare one that can live for a while, and even if she didn't push that button she'd still whoop your ass."

KC nodded before smirking as Ray continued, "Tke would have hurt you if you tried, she's is half demon, fourth vampire and fourth dragon so I suggest you be careful."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Ray "And you can tell all this by just looking at them."

"Yes, can't you? I'll say the Tke is around 1022, the other would be about 600 around there."

"Stop talking about how old we are." Tke snapped. "And let's go we do have other place to go."

So the boys sighed and finally went with the girls, knowing what will come their way if refused. However, they soon found out that there was not enough room for all 6 of them in Tke's car.

"Darn looks like one of us can't go." Kai said something in his voice.

"Hey Kai don't you have a motorcycle?" Tyson asked

Tyson was right, Kai did, and Kai got the idea of riding off and finding some way of getting the armbands off.

"Tyson you're right! I'll ride that and meet you guys there."

"Kai, do you really think where that stupid?' Tke asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kai smirked.

"I have an idea why don't you let me ride your bike and I'll meet you there?" KC asked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY YOU'RE A GIRL YOU'LL RECK IT AND DO WHO KNOWS WHAT!"

"So you're saying that since I am a girl I can't ride a bike?" KC glared.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying!" Kai opened the garage door and inside was a Suzuki 2006 GSX-R1000 in crimson red, he pulled out the keys and in a blink of the eye they where gone form his hand.

"Where did my keys go?" Kai yelled

"Um Kai." Ray pointed to KC placing the key in the ignition and turning it on.

"Hope you don't mind but I want to take it for a spin." with that KC took off, pulling a wheelie and racing down the road.

"YOU BETTER NOT BREAK ANYTHING OR I WILL SUE FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

Kai ran to Tke's car, which was a midnight blue that was practically mistakable for black Ford Mustang GT Deluxe convertible, and sat in the passenger seat.

"Kai I called shot gun!" Tyson wailed.

"Tyson she stole MY bike! Normally I would let you have it but this is an emergency, you!" Kai pointed at Tke, "drive follow her."

There's no need to say Tke was mad. She somehow pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked Kai in the head. (Tke: I own the frying pan of doom thanks!)

"First off Tyson called shot-gun, second you don't order me around I go when I want to!"

After about 2 minutes Tke took off and it wasn't long till they found KC street racing

"KC what are you doing?" Tke asked puzzled.

"These guys want to race so I took them up on the offer."

"Hey does your friend want to race to? Or is she wimp?"

There was a blood vine popping out of Tke's forehead. "I'll show you who's a wimp, you jackass!"

The guys where now official scared.

"Hey Kai, do you think we would have been better off with the dates?" Tyson whispered, he pulled himself closer to Kai's front seat and laced their fingers together on the hidden side.

"You know I think you right." Kai sweatdropped.

"Ready…Set… Go!"

Tke and KC took off. Tke was zooming in and out of traffic, she was going against an orange muscle car (like the one form 2 fast 2 furious) they where going at 84 MPH and rising (luckily we where on the freeway). Tke and the racer where coming up to trucks there was just enough room for a car to go though but one wrong room and it was over. The racer started to pull back but Tke just went faster with the all the boys screaming. (Tke: Kai screams like a girl Kai: **_death glare_**)

"Relax I this is easy." Tke saying as if it was nothing, but the boys wouldn't calm down. Max and Ray where hugging each other for there lives and Tyson was screaming Kai's name and hugging Kai's neck for life. Finally they made it through.

The boys looked at each other, "think were alive?" they asked in union.

"Told you I was all good, now where's KC." Tke smirked triumphantly.

"There she is! The racer is trying to slam her into the truck!" Ray pointed

"What?" Tke turned, they could just see under the truck Kai's motorcycle. The truck was tall enough for someone to go under but it was also a matter of skill.

And there was KC almost getting slammed. She pulled back and moved around the racer and speed up then she look as if she was going to try and slam the racer, he moved out of the way and she went on the motorcycle's side under the truck and ended up on the other side and finally went next to Tke's car. Kai, meanwhile, was paling and praying for his motorcycle before it came into view.

"Nice ride you have here Kai, but I prefer my Suzuki 2006 Hayabusa 1300!" KC said cheerfully as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU RIDE THAT?" Tyson held back the shouting Kai.

"To show you girls CAN ride. I mean look there's not even a scratch on it!"

"Whatever…" Kai secretly relaxed in Tyson's arms.

"That's ok KC Kai's just mad that he can't do that." Tke smirked.

"Look the exit for the mall is coming up time to get off."

Well after the crazy adventure on the freeway the BB group finally made it to the mall.

And one thing stayed in the Bladebreaker's minds…

With THESE girls, this was going to be NO easy task.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: nothing is EVER easy with us around

KC: you say it like it's a bad thing.

Shuichi: **_big, puppy dog eyes_** I wanna ride a motorcycle!

KC: Not mine, it's in the shop. Ask Kai.

Kai: oh HELL no!

Tyson: Kai Mine, maybe he can…

Kai: NO!

Tyson: **_cries and walks off_**

Kai: My Ty! Wait!

Ray: **_whistling_** Kai ain't getting laid tonight.

Kai: don't make me hurt you Kon.

Ray: oh the big bad phoenix, I'm so afraid!

Kai: WHY YOU-!

KC: would you two STOP it already?

Tke: aww, it was just getting good. **_Sitting with soda, candy and popcorn in hand_**

KC: THIS ISN'T A MOVIE TKE!

Tke: we could make it! **_Eyes hopeful_**

KC: you have enough stories Tke.

Tke: **_whimpers and pouts_**

KC: whatever. Reviewers get early Thanksgiving candy! Enjoy!

Tke, Ray, and Kai: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
